All You Need Is Love
by megann310
Summary: Short Danny and Lindsay oneshots inspired by the songs of The Beatles.
1. Do You Want To Know A Secret?

**A/N: The idea for this story came from A Beautiful Oblivion's **_**100 Drabbles in 100 Days**_**. Only this is all about D/L, with occasionally Lucy. And all the oneshots are inspired by Beatle songs. It's not in order, it's just whatever pops into my head. I hope you enjoy, and I hope you review. **

**And for those of you who are reading my other stories...writer's block is a bitch, did you know that? I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I'm trying! Hopefully this will keep you entertained until I figure out what to write next on the other stories. **

**Now...enjoy!**

**Do You Want To Know A Secret?**

_**Takes place during season 2**_

Traffic was moving painfully slow that afternoon. Lindsay Monroe was sitting in the front seat of the car, staring out the window, just wishing all the other cars would disappear. All she wanted to do was get to the crime scene and get this day over with. She hadn't slept much the night before, so she was hoping that the sooner she got to the scene, the sooner the murderer would be caught, and then she could go home and crawl under the covers. Maybe then she'd get a few hours of sleep, even though she felt like she needed to sleep for a few months.

Lindsay continued to stare out the window until she felt she knew she was being looked at. Turning her head, she saw the driver of the car, Don Flack, looking at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"What are you staring at?" Lindsay asked.

"I know a secret," Flack said, ignoring Lindsay's question, "You wanna know the secret?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes at Flack's childish question, but like always, curiosity got the best of her. "What's your secret?"

"Messer's got a crush on you," he answered, his grin growing wider.

Lindsay could feel her face start to blush, but she still managed to laugh off his answer like it was no big deal. Only the truth was, to her, it was a big deal. And this was the second time that week someone had told her that Danny had a crush on her. First it was Sid, and now it was Flack. She got a rush of excitement, thinking that maybe it was true. Maybe Danny really did have a crush on her. And if Flack was telling her this, then it had to be true. After all, him and Danny were best friends, so maybe Danny had told Flack this.

She felt the excitement disappear quickly. She knew Flack and Sid had to have just been joking around with her. After all, there was no way that a guy like Danny Messer would fall for a country girl from Montana.


	2. I Need You

**I Need You**

_**Takes place after Lindsay's rain walk**_

Danny jumped out of his seat the second he heard a knock at the door. Walking as quickly as he could to the door, he prayed that it wasn't Rikki again. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it wasn't Rikki, but it was Lindsay standing out in the hall, soaking wet from the rain. His heart broke when he saw how upset she looked. That fact that he had done that to her broke his heart even more.

"Hey," he said.

"I'm still mad at you," she said in response.

Danny nodded. "I know," he said, "and later, I'll tell you again how sorry I am. But right now, I really need you, Linds. I need you more than anything."

He held his breath as he stood and watched her, waiting for a response. He knew he had no right to ask anything from her, but he figured he might as well give it a shot. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he saw a tiny smile form on her face.

"Well then I guess you should invite me in," she said.

Danny felt his own smile form as he stepped aside and let Lindsay into his apartment. He realized at that moment that he would never again turn to someone else. Lindsay was the only one who could make things better. She was the only one he really needed.


	3. A Day In The Life

**A/N: Thanks so much to **_**afrozenheart, csimesser1, and LiverpoolGirl**_** for reviewing. You guys rock! **

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this in the first two chapters, but I'm sure you already know that I don't own any of the characters of CSI: NY and I certainly don't own The Beatles. **

**A Day In The Life**

_**Takes place after Zoo York**_

When Lindsay arrived at the scene, the first thing she did was look around to see who she was working with. When she saw Danny, she groaned. The last thing she wanted to do was work another case with him. The last one they'd worked together, he'd done nothing but make fun of her for being a country girl. It was like he was just trying to make her feel like she'd never fit in, and she hated him for it. She'd already had to struggle with the homesickness from being halfway across the country from Montana. The last thing she needed was Danny Messer to make her feel worse about it.

"What do we got?" she asked as she approached Danny.

"The vic's name is Frank Peterson. Flack said that he was discovered when a woman got into the backseat of the cab and saw that the driver's brains were blown out," Danny explained. Lindsay nodded, then started walking to the taxi cab. "Whoa Montana, hold up. I think it'd be better if ya tried to find evidence on the sidewalk. I don't want you throwing up when you see the guy. Half his head was blown off."

Lindsay glared at him, hating that stupid smirk on his face.

"Step aside, Messer," she said, grabbing the camera right out of Danny's hands. Danny only shook his head and followed her.

When she saw the victim, she saw that Danny had been right. Half his head really was blown off, and it was quite a gruesome scene. She reminded herself that she'd seen worse, though. And she wasn't about to let Danny see her be affected by the scene in front of her. Instead, she took a deep breath and began to snap pictures of the man.

To keep her mind off the horrible condition of the body in front of her, she began to softly sing the first song that popped into her mind.

"He blew his mind out in a car, he didn't notice that the lights had changed."

Lindsay turned her head slightly and laughed to herself when she saw Danny staring at her, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I've never met anyone who sang at a crime scene before," Danny commented.

"I guess I'm just different from other people then," she said.

"Yeah, you are," he said, earning him another glare from Lindsay.

_But don't worry_, he thought to himself, _I like different. _


	4. Getting Better

**Getting Better**

_**Takes place after The Box**_

Lindsay groaned when she heard a loud knock at her door. Rolling over in bed, she checked the time on her alarm clock.

_Seven o'clock in the morning! Who the hell is here that early?!_

She decided to close her eyes and hope that whoever was at the door would just go away. The person didn't. In fact, whoever was there just kept knocking louder.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Lindsay grumbled as she slowly got out of bed.

When she opened her door, she was surprised to see Danny standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was on my way to work so I just decided to stop by and see how you're feeling. And I brought you breakfast," he answered, holding up a bag and a cup of something.

Lindsay smiled, suddenly not so mad at being woken up early.

"What'd you bring me?" she asked, letting him come inside and set the stuff down on her kitchen table.

"I got you those powdered doughnuts you like so much, and I got you chocolate milk. I would have gotten coffee, but I read somewhere that pregnant women shouldn't drink caffeine. I also read that you shouldn't use microwaves, so if you ever need to heat something up, just call me."

Lindsay laughed, reaching into the bag for a doughnut. "Where did you read all of these facts?"

"On some website. I looked them up last night. I just want know some stuff so I can keep you, and the baby, healthy," he said.

"That's sweet of you," Lindsay said.

Danny smiled, then checked his watch. "I should go," he said, "I'll come by after work. We can have dinner together."

He gave her a quick kiss before he turned to leave. Lindsay couldn't keep the smile off her face as she watched him leave. After everything they'd gone through those past months, she was happy to see that things between them were finally getting better.


	5. It Won't Be Long

**It Won't Be Long**

_**Takes place after Yahrzeit**_

Danny couldn't stop staring at the picture of Lindsay that was the background for his laptop. He knew he should probably find something else to do since looking at the picture only made him miss her even more, but he just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

When she'd left a few weeks before, he knew he'd miss her. He just hadn't realized how much he'd miss her. Now he realized that it was almost painful for him to be away from her. He couldn't wait to see her again and wrap his arms around her the best he could with her large belly. He couldn't wait to show her the work he'd done on the baby's room. He just couldn't wait to start their lives together as a married couple.

There was only nine days left until he could do those things. Danny felt like he was a child again, counting down the days until Christmas came. Only seeing Lindsay was a thousand times better than Christmas.

Danny remembered the last time Lindsay had been in Montana and how much he'd missed her then. He laughed at the thought of her reaction if he'd show up unexpected again. Not that he could do that again. Mac probably wouldn't be too happy about that. He then nearly fell out of his chair from excitement. Mac couldn't be mad since he was suspended!

Jumping out of his seat, Danny rushed to his room, found a suitcase, and began throwing clothes into it. Never in his life would he had thought that being suspended from work would actually make him happy.

Once he was sure he had everything he'd need for the next nine days, he shut off all the lights and left he apartment for the airport.

It really wouldn't be long until Lindsay returned home, but Danny had never been all that good with waiting.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	6. Drive My Car

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **

**Drive My Car**

_**Takes place before Pay Up, but after Greater Good**_

The day had been long and exhausting for Danny and Lindsay, and both were thrilled when they finally were able to leave work. All they wanted to do was go home, eat a nice dinner, and spend some quality time with their daughter.

"Hey Danny, can I ask you a question?" Lindsay asked as they walked through the parking garage to get to their car. When she saw Danny nod, she continued, "Why do you always drive the car? Why can't I drive?"

Danny laughed before answering, "Because your mom told me about the time you drove your car into a pond."

"That was one time! And it happened ten years ago!" Lindsay argued.

"That still doesn't change the fact that it happened, Linds," Danny said, still laughing, "I feel much safer if I drive. That way I know we won't end up in the East River."

"But you let me drive with Lucy in the car. Shouldn't you be more concerned about her safety than your own?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh trust me, I pray for her every single time she's in the car with you," Danny responded.

Lindsay smacked him on the arm. A grin then appeared on her face when she thought of what to say next.

"Do you remember when I told you about that article I read in Cosmo?" she asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"If you let me drive, I promise that we can try everything from the article tonight," she said.

Danny stopped walking, thought about it for a second, then threw the car keys to her.

"Baby, you can drive my car any day if we can always do the things from that article," he said, winking at her.

Lindsay gave him a satisfied smile before walking to the driver's side of the car. They both got in, and Lindsay started the car. She turned around so she could see to back up, then she placed her foot on the gas pedal.

"Woah, woah, Linds! Lindsay, brakes! Hit the brakes!" Danny yelled. Lindsay rolled her eyes, thinking Danny was only making fun of her. Suddenly, she felt a thud. Lindsay quickly turned her head back around and saw that she had ran into the wall.

"Shit!" she yelled, then her face turned bright red. She turned her head slowly to face Danny, expecting him to be mad. Instead, he was cracking up.

"Ya know, going in reverse usually works better when you make the car go in reverse, too," he said, "And by the way, I didn't take you to be one to use such profanities. But I guess I can't blame you. I mean, you did just run into a wall."

Lindsay glared at him as he continued to laugh harder, but at that moment, she decided that never again would she argue with Danny about who would drive.


	7. You're Going To Lose That Girl

**A/N: A special thanks to **_**afrozenheart**_** for reviewing all of the chapters. You are amazing =)**

**And thank you to those who have added this story to your favorites. I really appreciate it. **

**You're Going To Lose That Girl**

_**Takes place during Risk**_

Lindsay Monroe sure did make it hard for Danny to concentrate on the job. That night was harder than usual since she was all dressed up having just come from the opera. He kept stealing glances of her while she was collecting evidence, but she didn't seem to notice. Mac noticed, though. Every time Danny tried to get a peek down Lindsay's dress or even if he just looked at her in awe of her beauty, Mac would give him a glare, warning him with his eyes to get back to work.

He did, but his mind was focused only on Lindsay. All he could think about was who she went to the opera with. Sure, she could have gone with just friends, but somehow, he knew it was with a guy. And that thought made Danny jealous for the first time in a very long time. He knew it was probably crazy to be jealous. After all, if Lindsay was with someone, he could just find another girl, like that girl who had been looking at him on the subway.

There was only one problem. Danny didn't want any other girl. He wanted Lindsay.

At that moment, Danny suddenly felt a little bad for the guy Lindsay had been with earlier that evening. The poor guy didn't even realize that he was about to lose his girl. Why was he going to lose her? Because to Danny, there was just something about Lindsay Monroe that made her worth fighting for.


	8. Sexy Sadie

**Sexy Sadie**

_**Takes place sometime after Snow Day**_

When Lindsay had first moved to New York, she had really liked her neighbor, Sadie. She had seemed like a nice woman and Lindsay could actually see herself being friends with her.

However, as soon as Lindsay started to bring her boyfriend over, her opinion about Sadie soon changed. Any time Danny was around, Sadie would start acting very flirty, and she'd wear very revealing outfits. Lindsay wouldn't have minded as much if Sadie wasn't a very attractive person. The only problem was that Sadie was an extremely sexy person. When she wore her slutty outfits, Lindsay swore the woman could turn a gay man straight. There wasn't a doubt in Lindsay's mind that Danny noticed, and irritated her. She wasn't normally a jealous person, but Sadie being around brought that side of her out.

One Friday evening, Lindsay and Danny had ended up in the elevator with Sadie. The seductive look Sadie gave Danny definitely didn't go unnoticed by Lindsay. Just as she could feel the jealousy bubbling over, Danny grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to him.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" he asked, giving her a smile that made her go weak at the knees.

Just as Sadie rolled her eyes, Danny kissed his girlfriend, making all of her jealous feelings dissapear. Yes, Sadie might have been sexy, but Lindsay realized that she had nothing to be worried about. Danny only had eyes for her.

_______________

**So since I did jealous Danny in the last chapter, I figured I'd do jealous Lindsay in this one. I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	9. Don't Bother Me

**Don't Bother Me**

_**Takes place during the pool table flashback scene....this is what the viewers didn't see on tv =)**_

Just as Danny finished pouring the shots from him and Lindsay, there was a knock at the door. He glanced at it, wondering who could be there, interrupting his Lindsay time.

"Do you want me to get it?" Lindsay asked.

Danny shook his head as he headed over to the door.

"I've got it," he said.

When he looked through the peephole, he let out an annoyed sigh when he saw who was standing on the other side. Of course Don Flack would have to show up that night.

"Hey buddy," Danny said when he opened the door, "Now's not really a good time.

"What're you talkin' about? We're supposed to watch the game tonight. Remember?"

Danny cursed under his breath. He had totally forgotten about making plans with Flack earlier in the week. When Lindsay gave Danny a better option of what to do that night, his plans with Flack must have flown right out the window.

"There's been a change of plans," Danny said.

"Like what?" Flack asked. "Wait, do you have a girl in there?"

Danny slowly nodded.

"Is it that hot blonde who was hitting on you at the bar last week?" Flack asked excitedly.

"No, definitely not her," Danny answered.

"Then who?"

Flack stood in the hall thinking about who could be inside, and Danny was so tempted to just slam the door in his friend's face. He didn't have time for this.

"Wait a sec. You have Monroe in there, don't you?!"

Danny rolled his eyes at the way Flack yelled the question, but he shook his head yes.

"Well then," Flack said with a huge grin on his face, "I guess I'll leave you two kids alone. Don't forget to use protection."

As Flack laughed, Danny slammed the door shut and went to join Lindsay again.

"Now that he won't be bothering us for the rest of the night, let's get back to the game," Danny said, turning his attention to the pool table, "Oh, there's no way you're gonna make this shot, too, Montana."

Lindsay smirked at him before saying, "A Benjamin says I do."

________

**And we all know what happens next =)**


	10. Another Girl

**Another Girl**

_**Takes place after Jamalot**_

Danny honestly had no idea what he was still doing with her. He knew their relationship wasn't leading anywhere. In fact, they didn't even really have a relationship. They didn't have amazing chemistry. They hardly knew anything about each other. Hell, they never even talked to each other. Well, actually, she talked a lot, but Danny usually just tuned her out. She never seemed to have anything intelligent to say.

The only kind of relationship Danny and Cindy had was a sexual one, and for him, even that wasn't the best. The only thing that seemed to get him through sex with Cindy was for him to think about his fantasies. Not fantasies with Cindy, but fantasies with, of all people, his co-worker.

He knew it was wrong on so many levels, but he just couldn't keep the image of Lindsay, wearing nothing but cowboy boots, out of his mind. Following that image, more images came to his mind of what he'd do to her. She looked sweet and innocent, but Danny knew there had to be a dirty side to her, and he was dying to see it. He wanted to do things to her that would blow her mind and have her screaming his name. He was desperate to hear her moan and have her make her mark on his back. And the thing Danny really wanted? He wanted to feel an emotional connection during sex, which he was certain he would get with Lindsay. How could he not? He cared about her more than any of the other women from his relationships combined.

The movement next to him brought him out of his fantasy. He listened as Cindy sighed while she turned over, moving herself closer to him. He sighed himself as he ran his hand down his face, and he wondered how bad it was to be thinking about another girl while in bed with his girlfriend.


	11. I'll Cry Instead

**I'll Cry Instead**

_**Takes place after Right Next Door**_

Lindsay had been cheated on before. The first time it had happened, she'd felt a little angry, but that was nothing compared to how she felt now. This time around, she felt like she couldn't even get out of bed. She felt as thought her heart had literally been shredded into little tiny pieces. And her head hurt like crazy as she tried to figure out why the hell he had decided to hurt her like this.

People might have asked why this time was so different from last time. For Lindsay, the answer seemed simple. She was in love with Danny, more than she'd ever been with anyone. Their relationship was the best she'd ever been in, and she felt totally comfortable around him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, and up until now, she'd thought he felt the same.

Also, in her last relationship, she'd expected the guy would probably cheat on her. With Danny though, she didn't even see it coming. Sure, people had warned her that he was a player and that he was no good, but Lindsay saw past that. She saw the real Danny Messer, and that Danny would never hurt her. That Danny was sweet and loving. He would hold her in the middle of the night when she woke up from a nightmare. He would leave her the most adorable notes on his pillow when he left for work in the morning. He would cook her dinner, then he'd spend the rest of the night just talking to her about anything and everything.

Lindsay wanted desperately to find out where that Danny had gone because she didn't know how much more she could take of this new Danny who kept things from her and found comfort in another woman.

She was also desperate to get revenge on him, just so he'd open his eyes and see what an idiot he'd been. She wanted to go all Carrie Underwood on him and slash holes in the tires on his bike. She wanted to be like Kelly Clarkson in one of her music videos and trash his place. She wanted to be like Taylor Swift and burn all of his pictures.

Lindsay knew that wouldn't happen, though. At the end of the day, she'd knew she'd end up on the couch at her place, wearing a pair of sweats and one of his old shirts, eating a carton of rocky road as she just cried instead, wondering what she'd done to deserve this.


	12. Ticket To Ride

**Ticket to Ride**

_**Takes place during Sleight Out of Hand**_

"So you're telling me that you're here at one of the busiest airports, and you actually expect to buy a ticket at the last minute? Do you really think there'll be an available seat?"

"I think you're supposed to answer that question," Danny said, trying not to snap at the woman at the counter. All she had to do was type on her little computer and see if there was an available seat, and so far, all she did was stare at him like he was crazy.

"I already know there aren't any available seats," the woman said.

"Oh, come on, there has to be something! I mean, how many people from this city do you really think want to go to Montana?" Danny asked as he grew more and more frustrated.

"Well obviously you," the woman answered, "along with everyone else on the _full_ airplane."

Danny groaned as he ran his hands through his hair, trying to think of how he was going to get to Montana now. He could just go home and forget about it, but he was determined.

"Listen, you've gotta find a way to get me on that plane. The girl I'm falling in love with is in Montana right now, and she needs me. I have to be there for her, and you've gotta help me to get there. So please, I'm begging you, just find a way for me to get there."

Danny noticed that what he said seemed to have no effect on the woman at the counter. It did, however, have an effect on the person standing behind him.

"That is just the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

He turned around and saw an elderly woman who was dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"If all of my husbands had been as sweet as you, then maybe I wouldn't have gotten divorced five times," she said. She then turned her attention to the woman at the counter. "I'm supposed to be on that plane to Montana, but I'm willing to give up my seat for this fine young man."

Danny stared at the older woman in shock, unable to form any words.

"You don't have to say anything," she said, smiling at him, "You just go get your girl."

He nodded, smiling back at the woman before she walked away. He was going to be able to see Lindsay, and it was all because of that elderly woman.

Danny Messer knew that after that moment, he would never again underestimate the kindness of strangers.

__________

**This was a little random, but as romantic as it was for Danny to fly out to Montana, something always bothered me about him being able to find a ticket that quickly. So this is my own version of how it goes. **

**I hope you liked!**


End file.
